Sean Black
Birth Name: Sean "Black" Shepard Race: Human Age: 35 Gender: Male Occupation: Doctor Birthplace: Dublin, Ireland Current Location: United States Family Relations: Ellie Shepard (younger sister), Jean Ellie Shepard (mother - deceased), Jim Shepard (father - deceased), Tom Shepard (cousin) Weapon: a simple hand gun stored in his car Other Items Owned: He is a simple man with a BMW and an appartment uptown. BACKGROUND Personality: Sean Shepard is a distant but intelligent which is appealing to others. He has always been a rather quiet type towards others and keeps to his own. He is very much married to his job. If anyone where to go back to when Sean was 16 he had been on the wrong side of the law for several years and has developed a course attitude with a strong dislike for police and authority. He always tries to give a tough appearance but is genteel to the ladies. With women, Sean is very flirtatious and sometimes more forward the usual. It is the only time he really comes out of his dark world. Sean has a strong affinity for gambling. It isn’t so much an addiction but he really likes to gamble and he has lost much through this vice. One vice that he does enjoy is smoking. He enjoys hand rolled cigarettes and will hardly ever smoke a mass produced smoke. Detailed History: Sean Andrew Shepard was born and grew up in Ireland. His family was well to do and very extended. He is several months older than his cousin Tom but the rivalry between them was evident from the beginning. As young children they always competed. Both boys had their share at being the victor but it seemed that Sean was usually seen as the golden boy. As they grew older, Sean developed a love for gambling. He’d had a streak of good luck with his gambling and one night lost his birthright to his cousin Sean. The young men were out for a night at the pub and a bit of gambling. Sean had always held it over Tom’s head that he was the heir to Shepard's keep and when Sean was short on collateral for a wager, he bet the ownership of the Keep. Sean lost the game of dice to Tom in front of the entire pub so of course he couldn’t back out of the deal. The final split between the men was over the love of a woman named Mauve Rourke. She was beautiful and free spirited. She was also flirtatious between both men. She married Tom much to Sean’s chagrin. It was later that Mauve had an affair with Sean. When Tom found out the two had a heated brawl. The outcome resulted in Tom leaving for America. He left without knowing that Mauve was pregnant with his child. Sean soon tried his fists at amateur boxing. He did well for a while and won several of his matches. Though his winnings were meager he enjoyed it. Though there was a man he couldn't beat. He felt something visceral about pummeling another human with his hands. This man was what women would call beautiful with not a war mark from fighting on his pale skin. Richard McNeil was his name. Sean went into the ring with him time after time but after a string of losses Sean became frusterated. Finally, after losing to his rival he followed Richard. First to the pub then eventually on his way home. Seemly uneffected by the drink, Richard walked home with Sean stalking him eventually finding himself with Sean pointing a gun at him. Sean shot... but nothing happened. That was Sean's first encounter with a vampire. He never believed the tall tales until that night. Richard patiently let Sean try to kill him finially resolving to his usual bare hands until, like a dog learning his place in the pack, he surrended. It was then that Richard started to speak to Sean. Telling him he could do better, that Richard could see the future and see what Sean's life heald for him... and it was not good if he didn't change soon. Sean never forgot that moment with Richard but money was easy and the life of crime felt comfortable with him. But Richard was right... Tragedy struck when there was a gas explosion. Sean rushed into the chaos to see how the woman he had once loved fared. Mauve had died in the blast including his young "daughter" Teagan. From that day Sean changed... he went to university and found a passion in medical. Yet he spoke to no one. His "mates" at the pub where just people and he surrounded himself with his studies of the complications of the human body. Eventually he became known as the man with the Black Heart which evolved into Sean Black. He had bumped into Richard from time to time but they never really talked as much as Richard has tried to help Sean. With years passed he became a well respected doctor in Ireland. But things still reminded him too much of what he lost so he became a mobile doctor starting in Africa to helping troupes in the war and now resides in the US. Fears: He has nothing to lose in his mind Strengths: He can be an emotional rock which helps in his job but is also very intelligent in the medical world. He has never lost his talents in crime and gambling. Weaknesses: Can sometimes speak his mind before he thinks it through. Likes: Cigarettes, Gambling, Books, women Dislikes: People... APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: His dark hair is normally cropped short with a couple days’ growth of beard and mustache on his face. His green eyes are often shadowed by his frowning brow. When he does smile, he gives a lazy half grin that gives him a playful, flirtatious air. Clothing: Sean is most comfortable in the black leather jacket he’s had since he was a teenager. It has stains and stitches on it from years of abuse and repair. It has “character.” He prefers jeans and a v-neck shirt to suits, but one can’t be a slouch their entire life. There are times when a suit is needed for work. Sean Shepard’s suits are slim and stylish, most of the time they’re black but the occasional dark gray suit has it uses. Build: Sean Black is six feet tall and solidly built with a frame that supports his two hundred pounds. Sean is muscular and possesses a good deal of natural physical strength. He was at one time an amateur boxer and developed his physique through regular training. In the years past he has maintained his condition. Marks/Scars: He has lived a hard life and there are small scars marking his arms and chest. None of them are blatantly obvious or unsightly. Role play Sample: To come... He didn't appear in and story threads Category:Characters Category:Humans